Aprendiendo a amar
by Estrella Shikkon
Summary: El último final, voten por medio del review por el mejor!
1. Default Chapter

Dudo que pudo haber sido peor... Kagome's point view:  
  
Pues han pasado 10 años, vivo actualmente en el Sengoku Jidai y ya tengo familia, no me tengo que molestar más que por un  
  
par de cosas, pero por lo demás... no, no es cierto, no soy feliz: He estado encerrada en este palacio por diez años sin  
  
noticias de MI familia ni de mis amigos, son muchas las molestias que tengo que soportar (voluntaria y sobre todo   
  
involuntariamente), y para colmo, "mi pareja" dice que me preocupo demasiado, ¿Quién no en mi lugar?  
  
La única razón por la que soporto todo esto es por mis hijos, y por nadie más.  
  
¿Cómo pasó todo esto? Dudo que hubiera sido peor, ya que de por sí se me trata mal, como para soportar estas cosas,   
  
definitivamente morir hubiera sido mejor, aunque esa no es la respuesta.  
  
¿Qué hacen mis hijos? -asoma a la ventana- ¿¡Jugando con SU padre!? ¡Imposible! "Él" nunca se hubiera molestado en algo  
  
así, o al menos eso creo.  
  
Tal vez mi "pareja" tiene razón, pero esa no es razón para que me trate así -se aleja de la ventana- He hecho todo lo  
  
posible para tratar de llevar una vida normal, pero es imposible, no logro calmarme, por todo y todos, -suspira- Ni  
  
siquiera he vuelto a ver o a saber de Inu Yasha -suspiro aún más prolongado- Cuando dije que mi vida no podía ser  
  
peor, me ocurre esto, -la puerta se abre- Y hablando de desgracias...  
  
-¿Ahora que quieres? - le pregunto molesta, de la misma manera que lo he tratado en estos 10 años.  
  
-Tus hijos preguntan por tí, es menester que les prestes algo de atención - Me dice con toda la calma del Universo.  
  
-¿Desde cuando te preocupas tanto por mi? - No es justo, otra vez me está acorralando, me toma de las muñecas y deposita  
  
en mis manos.  
  
-Vamos, yo no quiero que MIS hijos sufran lo que yo sufrí, además, somos una familia, portémonos como tal - Me sonríe.  
  
-De acuerdo, pero no intentes nada y menos frente a ellos - le advierto.  
  
-Palabra de lord que no hare nada, milady - No entiendo a este loco.  
  
Salimos al jandín, definitivamente mis hijos, aunque debería decir nuestros hijos, están muy felices, ya que su padre casi  
  
nunca tiene tiempo para ellos, y aun así se las arregla para pasar un tiempo con ellos todos los días, yo trato de evitarlo,  
  
pero no puedo evitar que se aproveche en las noches, aún cuando dice "estár en todo su derecho".  
  
-Mamá, papá dijo que vas a jugar con nosotros, ¿verdad que si vas a jugar? - Me pegunta Yoshi.  
  
-Juega con nosotros, ¡por favooor! - Mi querida Shana, ¡Qué linda se ve así!  
  
-Claro, jugaré con ustedes, pero, ¿A que juegan? - Por alguna extraña razón, creo que esto no es bueno.  
  
-A escondernos - Responden al unísono, ¿Dirán a las escondidas?  
  
-Le toca a papá buscarnos - Shana me agarra de una mano y me empieza a jalar - ¡Vamos mamá! Por que si te encuentra primero  
  
te hará muchas cosquillas.  
  
-Eso espero - Dice él de una forma nada inocente.  
  
Se pone en la pared y empieza a contar, mis hijos salen disparados a buscar un lugar donde el olfato de su "querido" padre  
  
no los alcance, y no se puedan perder ni ensuciar. Yo entro a la casa y me acuesto sobre MI futón.  
  
¿Por qué será que el destino nos prepara estas sorpresas? Ese día, hace 10 años, Inu Yasha dijo que no podía permanecer cerca  
  
ni de mi ni de Sango, asegurando que entraba en su periodo de Atsui, y se fue, y hasta dijo que mejor me fuera a mi casa y  
  
volviera la próxima semana, para mi seguridad. Pero no: Sango me convenció de irnos a bañar a una aguas termales que se  
  
encontraban por ahí y fue donde inició todo - la puerta se abre y entra alguien- Perfecto, ¿Por qué mejor no me escondí?  
  
-Aquí estás, ¿Por qué no te escondiste? - Me pregunta lo que me acabo de preguntar, ¿es que acaso tiene poderes psíquicos?  
  
-No quiero jugar, ya vete a encontrarlos - Le digo para que me deje sola, pero se acerca y se sienta, tomando mis manos.  
  
-Vamos, ¿Qué tienes? Cada día te ves más molesta conmigo, puedo olerlo.  
  
-Sabes mejor que yo la respuesta - Trato de alejarme, pero se las arregla para tirarme al futón, al tiempo que empieza a  
  
besarme.  
  
-Ya te dije, te preocupas demasiado, ¿No puedes olvidar algo de hace 10 años? Creí que cambiarías - Dijo cuando terminó de  
  
besarme.  
  
-¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe si solo me la psao encerrada y lo único bueno que hay aquí son mis hijos? - le reclamo  
  
molesta, pero parece no importarle. Usando un poco de su fuerza, se las arregla de nueva cuenta para acostarme en el futón,   
  
solo que esta vez está sobre mí, y de nuevo empieza a besarme y a retirarme un poco la ropa.  
  
-Vamos, eres mi pareja, deberías complacerme de vez en cuando - empieza a quitarse su ropa.  
  
-¡No! ¡No quiero!   
  
Debo decir que es por demás, nunca podré detener a Sesshomaru.  
  
Fic hecho por Estrella, ni Inu Yasha ni los personajes de Rumiko sensei me pertenecen, ni los acontecimientos son reales. 


	2. Hace diez años

Hace diez años.  
  
Darketa Shikkon: (¿Y yo que hago aqui?)Bueno, esta será la última vez que ayudo a Estrella Shikkon.  
  
Estrella Shikkon: ¿Ya ves? No te costaba nada ayudarme ^_~  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Bah! Solo lo hago para que me dejes dormir. (D'día y de noche molesta, ya no la aguanto y mi hermana menos).  
  
Estrella Shikkon: T-T Si, pero ayudame con la parte lemon, ¿quieres?  
  
Darketa Shikkon: ¿O_O'?  
  
Hace diez años.  
  
Inu Yasha: Solo será una temporada, después podrás regresar.  
  
Kagome: Si, pero, ¿realmente sabes lo que haces?  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome, por favor, realmente no quiero lastimarte.  
  
Aome: De acuerdo.  
  
Tras esta breve charla, Inu Yasha se fue, dejando a Kagome sola, esta decidió darle la noticia a los demás.  
  
Miroku: ¿Etapa Atsui?  
  
Kagome: Así es.  
  
Kagome tenía planeado irse inmediatamente, pero Sango le hizo una propuesta interesante.  
  
Sango: Kagome, ¿Me acompañas? Hallé unos manantiales de aguas termales, y aparentemente nadie ha transitado por ahí.  
  
Kagome: Bueno, está bien.  
  
Llegaron a un manantial de aguas termales, el cual definitivamente parecía haber estado escondido aún para los youkai's más  
  
perspicases.  
  
Sango: ¡Vamos! El agua se siente muy bien Kagome.  
  
Kagome: De acuerdo, pero me gustaría caminar un poco antes.  
  
Sango: ¿Quieres que te acompañe?  
  
Kagome: Descuida, si algo ocurre, gritaré.  
  
Dicho esto, Kagome caminó por el sendero del manantial, el cual era muy extenso, hasta perderse de la vista de Sango, quien   
  
realmente disfrutaba el baño. Kagome halló un lugar solitario, y como no sintiera prescencia alguna, se despojó de sus ropas,  
  
dejándolas junto a sus pertenencias, y entró al agua dispuesta a relajarse.  
  
Todo hubiera sido perfecto para Kagome a no ser por una voz y una presencia que repentinamente, y cansado de esperar, hizo   
  
acto de prescencia (¿Se imaginan a Sesshomaru en bata de baño? XD~~~~~~~~~).  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Se puede saber, humana, que haces en MI baño privado?  
  
Kagome: (aterrorizada) ¡Se...Sesshomaru!  
  
Su primer impulso fue gritar en auxilio de Sango, otro fue hundirse en el agua hasta que Sesshomaru se fuera, aun cuando eso  
  
le hubiese costado la vida; lo único que pudo hacer en el tiempo que Sesshomaru tardó en pararse frente a ella fue tomar una  
  
toalla para cubrirse. Haciendo uso de sus manos (Estrella insistió en este detalle) Sesshomaru (con el brazo izquierdo) tomó  
  
ambas manos de Kagome, en lo que alistaba su garra (de la mano derecha, por supuesto) para matarla.  
  
Kagome se sintió morir en ese instante, pero su mayor sorpresa, fue quedarse en shock al sentir la mano de Sesshomaru  
  
acariciando su cara y cuello, y ella a duras penas cubierta por la toalla.  
  
Sesshomaru: Para ser una hembra humana, tienes una bella piel, y muy bien cuidada.  
  
Fue ahí donde Kagome recordó todo lo que le dijo Inu Yasha : "En el periodo atsui nos dejamos llevar por nuestros instintos"  
  
Si lo que le dijo Inu Yasha era cierto, lo más seguro es que Sesshomaru no la iba a dejar ir así como así.  
  
Pudo sentir como Sesshomaru, aún de pie frente a ella, acercaba su rostro, pudo escuchar su respiración, inmovilizada, sintió  
  
como las manos del Youkai recorrían su cuerpo, despojándola de la toalla, y sintió el roce del cuerpo desnudo de Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome: Por...por... favor....de...detente....  
  
Kagome solo logró despertar más exitación de la que ya sentía el youkai, y por un momento vió su mirada perdida, como si hubiera   
  
perdido su conciencia, sus ojos dorados mostraban que el deseo que Sesshomaru repentinamente sintió por Kagome se volvía en  
  
algo urgente, en una necesidad desesperante, tenía que ser suya, y no por que Kagome quisiera, sino por que de lo contrario  
  
no viviría para contarlo.  
  
Esa mirada que Sesshomaru sostuvo duró unos segundos, segundos que para Kagome fueron una eternidad, y antes de que esta   
  
lograra gritar o intentar algo para safarse, este clavó sus colmillos en el hombro de Kagome, esta emitió un grito de dolor apagado   
  
por la boca de Sesshomaru, de la cual aún escurría la sangre de aquella mordida que daba a entender, a la vista de los demás  
  
youkai's, que Kagome era ya su pareja.  
  
Inu Yasha, el otro día, le había comentado cosas al respecto, más nunca imaginó que Sesshomaru la reclamaría para sí.  
  
Haciendo uso de su fuerza, ya que Kagome no pensaba cooperar, Sesshomaru tomó posesión del cuerpo de Kagome, arrancandola de cada  
  
rincón de su cuerpo como a las rosas a las que se les arrebata la chispa de su escencia, marchitándolas.   
  
Cuanto tiempo la tuvo, Kagome perdió la noción del tiempo; si bien fue muy exitante lo que sentía, lágrimas corrían por sus  
  
mejillas, ya que esa sensación ella quería compartirla con Inu Yasha, ella lo quería a él, quería a Inu Yasha haciéndole lo  
  
que ahora le estaba haciendo Sesshomaru, simplemente no podía hacer nada más que llorar ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada, ni cuando lo vió, ni cuando la acarició, ni cuando la marcó y menos aún cuando tomó posesión de su cuerpo y la llevó a su palacio en Tierras de Occidente.  
  
Kagome's point view:  
  
De eso habían pasado ya diez años, en ese tiempo, nacieron nuestros hijos, Yoshi (que tiene 9) y Shana (de 6), Rin es una muchacha muy consiredada, es la única humana, aparte de mi, que ha sobrevivido a Sesshomaru, claro, la razón fue por que Sesshomaru la considera su hija.  
  
Aunque no logro comprender muchas cosas, tengo muchas dudas aún y no he podido hacer nada salvo aumentar las mismas.  
  
¿Cómo es posible, si Sesshomaru decía que odiaba a los humanos, que haya adoptado a una?  
  
¿Cómo es que de todas las youkai's que tuvo para escoger, me haya escogido a mi, una humana, para ser su pareja?  
  
¿Qué habrá sido de Inu Yasha?  
  
Me las arreglo para safarme de mi pareja, quien duerme con una tranquilidad inquebrantable (de la misma forma que duerme cada vez que decide tener hijos, sin darme previo aviso), me pongo una yutaka y miro por la ventana, está amaneciendo.  
  
Una lágrima sale de mis ojos, en verdad que no puedo evitarla, todavía amo a Inu Yasha.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Estrella Shikkon: ¡Gracias por ayudarme Darketa Shikkon! ^-^  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Sobre todo por que el 80% del fic es mío -_-'  
  
Estrella Shikkon: ^_^|||  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Pero a partir de aqui, no esperes nada de mi, solo review's.  
  
Estrella Shikkon: ¡Ay, como eres! ¡Y eso que te lo estoy pidiendo de favor!  
  
Darketa Shikkon: Uf!!! que los que leen el fic decidan si debo ayudarte o no, dejandote, claro, un review. -_-*  
  
Estrella Shikkon: ¡Gracias por la idea DARKETITA! ^-^  
  
Darketa Shikkon: (pone una bolsa de plástico en la cabeza de Estrella Shikkon) =D  
  
Estrella Shikkon: Au...xilio!!!!!!! X_X 


	3. Platica y una ardiente reconciliacion

Respuestas y una ardiente reconciliación.  
  
Estrella Shikkon: He decidido terminar el fic sola por falta de apoyo de Iria, Darketa Shikkon y DarkLady_Iria... T-T  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Respuestas  
  
-Necesito hablar contigo, Kagome.  
  
Sesshomaru lucía muy raro desde que volvió. Noté que no intento nada conmigo, y hasta se apartó un poco de los niños.  
  
-¿Kagome?  
  
-Sí. En un momento.  
  
En nuestra habitación, una vez dentro, se cercioró de que nadie estuviera cerca y cerró la puerta.  
  
-¿Qué ocurre Sesshomaru?  
  
-Inu Yasha está muerto.  
  
No...  
  
-¿Qué dijiste?  
  
-Inu Yasha está muerto. Aparentemente, después de la batalla con Naraku, Inu Yasha fue el único sobreviviente, y usó la perla para ser un Youkai completo.  
  
-¿La usó?  
  
-Pero no se con exactitud lo que ocurrió, ya que el Lord del Sur le dio muerte.  
  
Avanzó hacia mi. Tenía la perla de Shikkon.  
  
-Si puedes, purificala. Yo no la necesito ni quiero que se la des a Shana o a Yoshi.  
  
-¿Por qué me dices esto?  
  
-Por que sé que amabas a Inu Yasha.  
  
Silencio. ¿Tan predecible era esa situación?  
  
-Kagome, yo tampoco esperaba algo así. En realidad que no.  
  
-¿No intentaste revivirlo?  
  
-Estaba hecho polvo. Lo supe ya que en el piso solo hallé la perla y Tetsusagia. Además, el Lord del Sur amenazó con iniciar una guerra si intentaba algo.  
  
No podía creerlo...  
  
-¿Nunca trató de buscarme?  
  
Mi pregunta aparentemente no le sorprendió a Sesshomaru, pero pude ver que estaba algo triste.  
  
-Vino una vez, pero tu ya eras mi pareja y Yoshi estaba por nacer.  
  
¿Una sola vez?  
  
-¿Vino solo?  
  
-Si. Pero no por eso podía permitir que te viera. Se hubiera salido de sus casillas. Tampoco podía permitir que lo vieras, te hubiera destrozado.  
  
Platicamos un poco más acerca de lo acontecido con Inu Yasha. En verdad me sentía destrozada.  
  
-Tetsusagia se la daré a Yoshi cuando este listo para usarla (se incorpora) Ya que él será el próximo Lord de Tierras de Occidente. A Shana le daré a Tenseiga, ya que confío en que la usará bien.  
  
Después de eso, salió. De repente, me di cuenta de algo que en diez años no me hubiera podido imaginar:  
  
Sesshomaru estaba sufriendo.  
  
Puede que esté equivocada, pero Sesshomaru no estaba feliz ni nada por el estilo, se veía muy triste, como si le doliera saber que aún sentía algo por Inu Yasha. Después de todo, jamás me había preguntado eso. ¿Acaso... acaso él...?  
  
-¡Mamá!  
  
Shana, viene corriendo y técnicamente se arroja hacia mi.  
  
-¡Mamá! ¡Mañana cumplo años! ¿Ahora sí vas a estar presente en la fiesta? Dice papá que va a haber muchos invaluados...  
  
-Errr...¿No eran invitados?  
  
-A si n_n' ¿Pero vas a venir verdad m_m?  
  
-Por supuesto. No voy a faltar.  
  
-¿Ves Yoshi? ¡Te dije que mamá ahora sí va a venir a las fiestas?  
  
-Solo fue por suerte, papá la convenció.  
  
Los veo alejarse, ¡pobrecitos! Los he hecho sufrir mucho...también a Sesshomaru, jamás imaginé que sintiera algo por mi...  
  
Los días pasaron...se volvieron meses...pronto serían 11 años de mi estancia con Sesshomaru, y he de decir que desde nuestra última conversación, se ha vuelto muy callado, inclusive dejó de tocarme.  
  
Un día, sin embargo, me pidió que lo acompañara.  
  
-Kagome, sé que no he sido un esposo perfecto, que hago muchas cosas sin pensar, pero, en verdad, yo te amo, y soy capaz de muchas cosas por ti, solo dame una oportunidad.  
  
-Sesshomaru, yo, yo no sé que siento realmente por ti, pero, por mas que trato de darme la idea de que no te quiero, me es imposible, todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, por más que trato de pensar que quiero a alguien más, es tu rostro el que aparece, simplemente, ahora tu eres la persona, supongo yo a la que quiero, por lo que yo también estoy dispuesta a aceptar mi condición.  
  
Pude ver que Sesshomaru tomaba su barbilla y acercaba su rostro para darme un beso, pero esta vez, no pienso rechazarlo, sino que lo corresponderé, como indicandole que podía hacerme suya como cada noche acostumbraba.  
  
Él etendió este gesto de inmediato, por lo que, quitandonos cada quien la ropa del otro, decidimos empezar desde el principio, como debió haber sido de no haberse presentado así las circunstancias.  
  
FIN.  
  
Estrella Shikkon: No sé escribir lemon's, la que sabe (tiene que saber, es la ley, debe saber) es Darketa Shikkon, pero por fas dejen review, que me partí el coco escribiendo T-T. 


	4. Cuarto capi, final alternativo

Un cuarto oscuro, alumbrado por la luz de una pequeña vela que pronto se consumiría se divisaban dos siluetas   
  
Quedando ausentes de sus ropas ambos contemplaban sus cuerpos, a pesar de los años kagome seguia teniendo una hermosa figura, bien cuidada, y que decir de Sesshomaru... Kagome nunca se tomo la molestia de observar el escultural y perfecto cuerpo del Youkai, tenia sus musculos muy bien definidos y su piel era tersa como la de un bebé, entre beso y beso ambos   
  
fueron desendiendo a las profundidades de la cama, ambos pechos desnudos provocaban un éxtasis de pasion, Kagome por primera vez no estaba solo teniendo relaciones con Sesshomaru, si on que estaba Haciendo el amor con su pareja, era la primera vez que Kagome se entregaba, cuerpo y alama para que el Youkai la hiciera suya como lo habia hecho otra veces pero esta para   
  
ella sería la primera, mas no la ultima.  
  
Sesshomaru por su lado estaba sorprendido, kagome no habia despertado tanta pasion en el como ahora, era diferente, sus besos, sus caricias, era algo que el no habia experimentado, siempre tuvo a una muy fria kagome a su lado y ahora ella lo estaba volviendo loco, nunca penso que pudiera ser tan sensual, valió la pena esperar tantos años...  
  
Kagome sentía un placer infinito al sentir el miembro de Sessh entrar y salir, si no hubiese puesto resistencia antes hacia mucho tiempo que lo hubiera sentido de esa manera, no sabe desde cuando, pero ahora amaba al Youkai, InuYasha habia sido su primer amor y le dolia mucho su muerte, pero ya no habia nada por hacer, en ese momento no podia pensar en el,  
  
  
  
Los movimientos se fueron haciendo mas rapidos y placenteros, La larga cabellera de Sesshomaru envolvia el cuerpo de kagome, llegó el momento en que como todo tiene un fin, y Sessh terminó viniendose en el vientre de Kagome, ambas miradas se encontraron, esos ojos ambar tan parecidos a los de...  
  
-InuYasha...-   
  
Sesshomaru s elevantó Inmediatamente de la cama   
  
-Creí que loh abias olvidado!-  
  
-De que hablas?-  
  
-Acabas de pronunciar su nombre...-  
  
-Lo dije?-  
  
-Si, muy claro... - Sessh en cierta parte se sentía humillado, por primera vez creyó que Kagome le correspondñia y ... proncuncia el nombre de InuYasha...  
  
-Sesshomaru...- Kagome se levanta y lo abraza por detras - No fue mi intención, el acaba de Morir y al ver tus ojos lo recordé... no fuñe que haya pensado en el mientras...- Sesshomaru se aparta de kagome, se viste de nuevo y sale de la habitación dejandola sola con sus dudas...  
  
-Pero que fué lo que pasó?... estaba segura de amar a Sessh... o acaso me dejé llevar por el momento?... pero que boba soy, lo unico en comun que tienen los ojos de Sesshomaru e InuYasha es el color... ambas miradas son muy diferntes... Kami... ahora estoy mas confundida que nunca... en verdad lo olvide?...  
  
Mientras sesshomaru se encontraba en el jardín de su castillo pensando en todo lo ocurrido..  
  
-No puede ser... después de 10 años... por primera vez me corresponde y tenia que temrinar así?... eso es lo que me pasa por ser sincero... pero veo que no aprende, tendré que seguir siendo duro...  
  
Este es el final alternativo regalado por Sheyla K-Chan.  
  
DarkLady_Iria está escribiendo otro final alternativo, me pregunto si les gustará. 


	5. Decisiones

Final alternativo: Decisiones.  
  
Sesshomaru todavía no vuelve del viaje que hizo hace pocos días, ¿En qué estará pensando?  
  
Shana: ¿Qué le ocurre a papá?  
  
Kagome: No lo sé.  
  
Yoshi: ¿Está enojado con nosotros?  
  
Kagome: No lo creo. Los quiere demasiado.  
  
Yoshi: Si no está enojado con nosotros, ¿lo está contigo?  
  
Kagome: Espero que no.  
  
Dejé a mis hijos con sus dudas y salí para recorrer un poco el palacio, nunca me había tomado esa libertad ya que siempre era interceptada ya sea por Shana, Yoshi o Sesshomaru, pero ese día ninguno de los tres podía detenerme.  
  
De improvisto, noté una habitación que no había visto antes, por lo que decidí entrar. Era una habitación, pero por lo visto, nadie la ocupaba, puesto que algunas cosas se veían viejas y llenas de polvo. Había unos papeles en la mesa, el único lugar limpio.  
  
Pero si es un cuarto al que nadie entra, ¿quien se tomó la molestia de limpiar y guardar papeles ahí?  
  
La curiosidad me movió a acercarme y leerlos, cerrando, claro, las puertas, no vaya a ser que sean cosas secretas y yo leyendolas como si nada.  
  
Al parecer, por la forma en que estaba escrito, se trataba de un diario: De nadie más que de Sesshomaru.  
  
Kagome: (leyendo para si) ...se de antemano que mi padre me odia, pero ese no es pretexto para arrebatarme a mi novia...  
  
Kagome: ¡Cielos! Debió ser un golpe muy duro para Sesshomaru.  
  
Sin darse cuenta, comencé a leer en vos alta, sin percatarme de que una figura blanca me observaba.  
  
Kagome: ...Kagome, mi esposa, no me ama, estoy seguro de que aún siente algo por Inu Yasha, y la única razon por la que me soporta, es por nuestros hijos...  
  
Me detuve se inmediato, si bien era cierto lo que ahí estaba escrito, por que lo era...  
  
Kagome: ¿Qué es lo que siento por Sesshomaru? ´-`  
  
Unos brazos rodearon mi cintura, y cuando volteé, me di cuenta de que Sesshomaru llevaba tiempo de observarme, más se limitó a abrazarme. En el tiempo en que estuvimos así, me pregunté que era lo que sentía realmente por el.  
  
Unos gritos llamaron nuestra atención, y Sesshomaru salió rapidamente.  
  
El alma se me fue a los pies cuando, al salir, hallé a Sesshomaru peleando con...  
  
Kagome: ¡Inu Yasha!  
  
Era él, pero, ¿por que hasta ahora se le ocurrió venir?  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Qué es lo que quieres en mis territorios, Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha: ¡Vine por Kagome!  
  
Sesshomaru: Kagome es mi esposa y también es la madre de mis hijos; mejor vete y no luches por una causa perdida.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome.  
  
Inu Yasha se las arregló para llegar frente a mi.  
  
Kagome: Usaste la perla de Shikkon, ¿Verdad?  
  
Inu Yasha: (tomandome bruscamente del brazo) He venido por ti.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Suelta a mi esposa!  
  
La pelea no se dió a esperar. Todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento giraban en torno mío; entonces lo descubrí.  
  
No era amor lo que sentía por Inu Yasha, sino lástima y decepción.  
  
Pero...  
  
¿Qué era lo que sentía por Sesshomaru?  
  
La pelea empezó a intesificarse, de repente Inu Yasha alistó sus garras y lanzó un ataque...  
  
¡NO!  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡Yoshi! ¡Shana!  
  
¿Cómo se atrevió a atacar a mis hijos?  
  
Sesshomaru se las arregló para llegar inmediatamente, yo corrí lo más pronto me recuperé del Shock.  
  
No eran heridas mortales, pero ese no era el caso.  
  
Sesshomaru: Inu Yasha, ¡Ni muriendo cien mil veces la pagas!  
  
Otra vez empezaron a pelear. Yo permanecí al lado de Shana y Yoshi, quienes, a pesar de estar medio inconscientes, no dejaban de preguntarse que estaba pasando.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¡ARGHT!  
  
Inu Yasha ha herido a Sesshomaru, no puede ser...  
  
Kagome: (a Jakken) ¡Pronto! ¡Tráeme YA un arco y flechas!  
  
Jakken: A-a la orden.  
  
Por lo que me doy cuenta, el objetivo de Inu Yasha es eliminar a Sesshomaru y a mis hijos, no es justo...  
  
Jakken llegó con el arco y flechas, apunté hacia Inu Yasha, quien se acercaba para eliminar a mi familia...  
  
Inu Yasha: (estaba sorprendido) Kagome, ¿Qué haces?  
  
Kagome: Detente ahora Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome, te quiero.  
  
No.  
  
Kagome: Retrocede Inu Yasha.  
  
Inu Yasha: Lo que yo sentía por Kikyo fue algo pasado, en serio.  
  
Otra vez no... pero, ¿Por qué no me molesta?  
  
Inu Yasha: Además, tu no amas a Sesshomaru. Deja ese arco, ven a mi lado, mi Kagome.  
  
Empiezo a temblar. ¿Cómo es posible que todo esto esté pasando? Inu Yasha se acerca lentamente hacia mi, lágrimas se empiezan a agolpar en mi rostro.  
  
Inu Yasha: Él tampoco te ama.  
  
Veo que Sesshomaru trata de incorporarse y callar de una ves por todas a Inu Yasha, pero está muy herido, pobre Sesshomaru...  
  
Inu Yasha: (abrazandome) Ven a mi lado, te necesito.  
  
Kagome: Inu Yasha...  
  
Lo esperé por 10 años...  
  
Creí que no tardaría ni seis meses en buscarme...  
  
Anhelé tanto escuchar esas palabras de él...  
  
Mentira.  
  
No sé como, ni a que hora, pero antes de que Inu Yasha probara de nueva cuenta mis labios, tomé la flecha con ambas manos, y la clavé en su espalda, concentrando mis energías para alejar a ese demonio que solo me hubiera atraído desgracias.  
  
Inu Yasha: Ka...go...me... ¿por...por qué?  
  
Kagome: (tomé el arco y la flecha con la que ataqué a Inu Yasha) Sé que ese día fuiste tras Kikyo, como muñeca de barro que es, no puede tener familia, te convenía.  
  
Inu Yasha: Kagome...  
  
Kagome: (apuntando con la flecha) Estás muy equivocado si crees que no siento nada por Sesshomaru. el es mi esposo y padre de mis hijos; y aún cuando todavía me cuesta trabajo aceptarlo, sé que es verdad.  
  
Inu Yasha: (sus ojos se vuelven a tornar rojos) ¡Kagome!   
  
Kagome: Espero que descanses en paz.  
  
Solté la flecha...  
  
Inu Yasha se disolvió con lo que alguna vez fue la perla de Shikkon...  
  
Solté el arco y corrí hacia donde mi familia...  
  
Pasaron unos días...  
  
Por ser un Youkai completo, la recuperación de Sesshomaru fue cuestión de horas, en cambio la de nuestros hijos tardó cerca de 7 días. En ese tiempo ningun de los dos nos separamos de nuestros hijos, y aun cuando nos hallabamos en silencio, nos comprendimos de inmediato.  
  
Cuando todo regresó a la normalidad, Sesshomaru me pidió lo acompañara, y me llevó a ese cuarto, la única diferencia es que ahora estaba totalmente limpio. Sesshomaru cerró las puertas y se sentó en el futon, y me indicó que me sentara a su lado.  
  
Sesshomaru: Kagome, ¿Que es lo que realmente sientes por mi?  
  
Temí que ese momento llegara, pero, ya no podía seguir asi. Lo que tenía que hacer, debía hacerlo sin rodeos.  
  
Sesshomaru: Yo realmente te amo, y créeme que te amé aún más cuando supe de la existencia de Yoshi, y más cuando tanto él como Shana nacieron. Me hicieron sentir el ser más dichoso de todo el mundo, y aun te amo.  
  
Bajé mi rostro avergonzada. El hablaba como si se tratara de alguna cosa normal, aunque se que en otras circunstancias le hubiera costado demasiado. Empecé a llorar de nuevo.  
  
Kagome: Por favor, perdoname.  
  
Sesshomaru: Kagome...  
  
Kagome: Todo este tiempo, he sido muy egoista. No he hecho más que pensar en mi y en lo que perdí, y jamás llegué a pensar en todo el daño que te causaba, por favor, perdoname.  
  
Sesshomaru: (abrazandome) No tienes por que pedir perdon.  
  
Kagome: También tengo que pedirle perdón a Shana y a Yoshi, los pobrecitos también han sufrido mucho, y de forma innecesaria, he sido más cruel de lo que...  
  
Me está besando. No sé como explicarlo, pero puedo sentir como Sesshomaru, a traves de este beso, me indica que me está perdonando.  
  
Sesshomaru: Podemos empezar de nuevo, cuando quieras.  
  
De nueva cuenta empecé a llorar, pero esta vez, por que sabía que se me estaba dando otra oportunidad, y no debía arruinarla.  
  
Ante la atónita reacción de Sesshomaru, empecé a quitarme la ropa de la parte superior, y me avalancé sobre él, creo que estoy yendo muy aprisa.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Estás segura?  
  
Kagome: Absolutamente.  
  
Sesshomaru empieza a quitarse la ropa, y empezamos a besarnos apasionadamente, yo sobre él, y el resto de la ropa salió despues...  
  
La pasión que despertamos ambos era indescriptible, Sesshomaru era increible, no supuse jamás que pudiera hacerme el amor de esa manera, y que yo sintiera algo por él.  
  
Pasaron algunos meses, me hallaba sentada en el jardin del palacio observando jugar a Shana, puesto que Yoshi ya iniciaba su entrenamiento, cuando una voz me hizo voltear.  
  
Sesshomaru: ¿Cómo se encuentran?  
  
Kagome: Yo de maravilla, y Shana está bien.  
  
Sesshomaru: (tocando mi barriga) ¿Y nuestro pequeño?  
  
Fin.  
  
Estrella Shikkon: Por favor, voten por el mejor final, ya saben, el mío, el de Sheyla K-Chan, o este de DarkLady_Iria. 


End file.
